Magic
Magic is a metaphysical and supernatural force featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Use of Magic Use of Magic is the ability to harness magic to cast spells; however, the use of dark magic has corrupting effects on the user. Powerful magical practitioners like the Black Fairy, Cora, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Jafar and Zelena become corrupted by their powers and in turn, their magic turned tainted as well. Not all magical practitioners are corrupted, however, such as fairies, but they are exceptions because they cannot use magic in negative ways, instead of choosing to not do so. Magic can be used to override the usual laws of nature, physics, and reality, but it always comes with a price. It is inherently neutral and cannot itself be split into Good or Evil, but can be used for either purpose. Since magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focused into the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death. Laws of Magic The Laws of Magic define the limits of magical abilities. There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells. One of them is the Spell of the Three Genies, the combined power of three genies who have themselves overridden fate, even makes the caster immune to the price of magic. Another case of law-breaking magic is the Time Travel Spell that was, in one case, enacted by gathering symbols of wisdom, courage, love and innocence. The Black Fairy said that when the Final Battle was won, she would have unchecked power and be able to change the laws of magic. Dr. Frankenstein attempted to use science to override the laws of magic and bring back his brother with a heart that had been strengthened against lightning surges by magic. Unfortunately, the end result was a violent, amnesiac shell of the former person Gerhardt had been. In one instance of a proper resurrection, Maleficent is revived after combining the blood of those who greatly wronged her with her ashes. In this case however, Maleficent was undead, allowing for a restoration to human form that did not break the laws. However, Maleficent later explains that she would turn back to ashes if she left Storybrooke, since there was no magic beyond the town border. Another exception to the laws is that the Dark One is able to be resurrected from the vault if they kill themselves with the dagger. However, the price of this magic is another's life. Also, the blood of a person that has died and come back to life can be used in conjunction with a portal to the underworld to summon one or more dead people from the Underworld. However, their stay would only be temporary, unless a living soul takes their place thanks to the Mark of Charon, or if they are somehow able to take the heart of a living soul. The Author can also bring people back to life from the Underworld, due to magic being unpredictable in that realm. Another exception to the law - and the only instance of a true resurrection without any price - is when the god Zeus, ruler of Mount Olympus, resurrected Killian Jones after he had passed on from the Underworld, and was sent back to Storybrooke fully alive again. When the Evil Queen wished that Emma's wish, to have never been the Savior, be granted, due to the laws of magic preventing someone from changing the past, an alternate reality was created from the wish and Emma was sent there with false memories. In this alternate reality, the Evil Queen was defeated and banished by King David and Queen Snow before she could cast the Dark Curse, and Emma grew up as a defenseless princess. Price of Magic The Price of Magic is the inevitable expense for using or casting magic. Often stated as a warning that "magic always comes with a price", but sometimes, the price is not foreseeable. Rumplestiltskin's curse has the heaviest penalty for gaining his Dark One powers. While the magic allows him to accumulate masses of power, it not only binds his loyalty to a dagger, but also corrupts and injures him both physically and emotionally. Other prices include the Evil Queen's sacrifice of her father's life to unleash the Dark Curse upon the Enchanted Forest. In doing so, she creates a void in her soul that can never be filled. At another time, Regina's attempt to outsmart and get rid of Emma by putting her under a Sleeping Curse backfires, as Mr. Gold predicted, when Henry is afflicted with the curse instead. Even Mr. Gold himself, who knows all too well there's always a price to pay, brought magic to Storybrooke, which returned his powers, but the cost forces a barrier around town to form, preventing him from leaving to find his son with his Enchanted Forest memories intact. Whenever someone doesn't pay the price of healing someone on the brink of death with magic, the formerly afflicted person may be hunted down by Furies, who are sent to take them to the Underworld. For example: when Emma, as the Dark One, saved Robin Hood's life as a favor to Regina, the price of saving Robin's life is for someone to die and it was Regina who was supposed to pay the price. However, since the God of the Underworld, Hades, died, things have changed down in the Underworld and it seems like the Furies doesn't collect any unpaid price of magic anymore. As Emma clearly healed Ashley Boyd who was on the brink of death and Emma was not hunted by any Fury. Negative Connotations of Magic Despite its many capabilities and usefulness, as well as its existence everywhere, many individuals have expressed fear and hatred of it. Either because they know of its danger or they are aware of the price of magic. This includes Greg and Tamara, who were from the Land Without Magic because according to them, it doesn't belong to this world and is unholy. In Arendelle, another place where magic is uncommon, the presence of magic was feared by practitioners calling them "monsters". Despite Oz being ruled by a "Wizard" at the time, Zelena's adoptive father viewed magic as "wicked". In DunBroch, witches are looked down upon as well. Physical Description Magic itself often manifests as a puff of smoke or sparkling dust, which can vary in colors, depending on the practitioner. Purple seems to be the most common color for the smoke manifestation of magic in general. The color varies according to the wielder and/or the form of magic: for instance, most of the time a person sticks to one color no matter their location (although there are certain instances where, due to unknown reason, their magic color is different). Furthermore, the Dark Curse typically manifests as a very large black cloudy storm in shades of purple and green. Each person's magic is said to be unique, like snowflakes, so magic can change forms but never be destroyed. Magic Colors by User Types of Magic *Belief *Blood Magic *Divine Magic *Fairy Magic *Foresight *Genie Magic *Ice Magic *Mermaid Magic *Persuasion *Potioncraft *Rock Troll Memory Magic *True Love *Witchcraft *Voodoo Magic Magical Abilities Some of the most common magical abilities include: *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Gideon *Hades † *Jafar *Merlin † *Red Queen *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold *Witch (The Bear King) *Zelena :Notes *When an object is conjured,it is often accompanied by a cloud of smoke, such as when Rumplestiltskin creates Cinderella's Glass Slippers in "The Price of Gold", when Zelena conjures a rag in "It's Not Easy Being Green", or when Emma produces a piece of paper in "Best Laid Plans". However, it is also possible to conjure without smoke, such as when Mr. Gold creates a necklace for Lacey in "Lacey". *It is also possible to make an object vanish into thin air, like when Regina makes Henry's stick of dynamite disappear, or when Mr. Gold rips out Keith's tongue and allows it to disappear completely. *Conjuration can also be used to create a copy of something else, like when Emma conjures a copy of a page from Henry's storybook. However, an experienced practitioner of witchcraft, can tell if it's a forgery. *Conjuration includes but is not limited to Witchcraft, Divine Magic, Fairy Magic, Belief, Genie Magic and Potioncraft. **It is also possible to create something out of thin air by using the Author's Pen.}} *Regina Mills *Maleficent *Gideon *Mr. Gold *Zelena *Black Fairy † :Notes *Energy Blasts include but are not limited to Witchcraft and Fairy Magic.}} *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Evil Queen (Serum) *Hades † *Hook *Nimue † *The Apprentice † *Peter Pan † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Zelena :Notes *Heart-ripping includes but is not limited to Witchcraft, Fairy Magic and Divine Magic.}} *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Red Queen *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Snow White *Zelena :Notes *Practitioners of magic are able to use fireballs without conjuring them: They can also pull fire out of a source such as a fireplace and shape it into a ball, like when Regina pulls fire from Maleficent's fireplace during their duel, and when Emma sets the Magic Wardrobe on fire and Cora pulls the fire into her hand and launched it at Emma. *Pyrokinesis seems to be one of the more basic forms of witchcraft. When Regina teaches Emma magic and when Cora instructs the Red Queen, they both start by teaching them how to create fire. When Rumplestiltskin gives Regina lessons, pyrokinesis is one of the first things that he teaches her. *Two sorcerers are able to combine their fireballs to create a bigger and more powerful fireball, like when Cora and Regina combined their fireballs to break the Protection Spell cast on Mr. Gold's shop. *Zelena has displayed the ability to conjure different colored fireballs, more specifically green fireballs, which stayed green from "Our Decay" onward. *Pyrokinesis includes but is not limited to Witchcraft and Fairy Magic.}} *Adalyn *Anita Lucas † *Amara † *Black Fairy † *Blue Fairy *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Evil Queen (Serum) *Gideon *Granny/Granny (formerly) *Hook *Jafar *Lily Page *Maleficent *Nimue † *Pan's Shadow † *Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *The Dragon *The Siren † *Witch (The Bear King) *Zelena *Zoso † :Notes *What the werewolves like Red Riding Hood/Ruby, Anita, Adair, Adalyn and Granny use; what dragons like the Dragon, Maleficent and Lily use; and what the Siren and the Shadow use to shapeshift is not Witchcraft or anything like that, but a special ability. *Shapeshifting includes but is not limited to Witchcraft, Fairy Magic and Potioncraft.}} *Blind Witch † *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Gideon *Hook *Ingrid † *Jafar *Maleficent *Merlin † *Nimue † *Peter Pan † *Red Queen *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *Maleficent *Zelena *Zoso † :Notes *Practitioners of this ability usually use it to choke or strangle their victims, by applying force to their throat. While this use is mostly used to simply grip and squeeze the neck without touching it, it has also been used to lift a victim off the ground by the neck. The Evil Queen, Zelena, Rumplestiltskin, The Black Fairy, Jafar, The Snow Queen, Gideon and Emma Swan have all been seen using this technique. *Telekinesis includes but is not limited to Witchcraft, Divine Magic, Genie Magic and Fairy Magic.}} *Cora † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Merlin † *Red Queen *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold *Zelena :Notes *A rare form of transformation is alchemy, which involves transforming plant matter into gold. Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Merlin are the only people known to have this skill. *Transformation includes but is not limited to Witchcraft and Belief.}} *Ariel *Black Fairy † *Cyrus *Hades † *Pan's Shadow † *The Apprentice † *The Genie of Agrabah *Ursula (Sea Witch) *Zeus :Notes *Black Fairy could only travel from the Dark Realm to another for a brief time until she is dragged in to that world again due to her banishment. *It is not known how or why the Apprentice could open magic doors and portals. *World-crossing is only limited to Mermaid Magic, Divine Magic and Genie Magic.}} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The magic that has been brought by Mr. Gold is featured in the title card for "A Land Without Magic".File:122Title.png *According to visual effects supervisor Andrew Orloff, magic on Once Upon a Time is an elemental force that can be harnessed. This is the reason why magic involves smoke, fire, dirt, wind and water. For example, when Cora pulls Regina off the horse in "We Are Both", she doesn't telekinetically lift Regina off the horse, but instead makes the trees reach out with their branches. Another example is when the Evil Queen throws a fireball in "The Thing You Love Most", she pulls the fire from the fireplace and shapes it in her hand.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 128. London: Titan Books, October 2013 She also attempts to pull fire from her fireplace in "The Song in Your Heart" when Snow White and Prince Charming's song weakens her power, dampening her ability to conjure fire out of thin air. **However, as seen in episodes like "The Outsider", "Welcome to Storybrooke", "Lost Girl" and "Ariel", it is also possible to conjure fire out of thin air. Traditional telekinesis has also been featured in several episodes of the show, like "The Thing You Love Most", "The Crocodile" and "Lost Girl". |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Mr. Gold's spell book says:File:517SpellBook.png File:517SpellBook2.png File:517SpellBook3.png File:517TurningPage.png File:517TurningPage2.png You are ready to use your own magical ability. You must be able to concentrate. You must be able to focus intensity and visualize the magic. What you want to happen must be perfectly clear in your mind. In performing a magical act, you will build up a massive cone of energy with your powers at intention, then when that energy is at its zenith, you will send it out to work for you and effect physical changes in the material realm. I feel the need to remind you of the illegible words principle: whatever energy or intention is sent out, whether it be ill or good, it will be returned to you in kind, three-fold. If you send out positive energies you will will get positive energies in return. It's akin to word a rock into a pool of water. Energy positive illegible words send out has the potential illegible words and illegible words this way, your life will word expand and word. :*The "cone of energy" is a reference to the cone of power, a method of raising energy in ritual magic. Traditionally, this is done by a group, although it can also be done without the assistance of other people. As energy is raised, a cone forms above the wielder(s). When the magic reaches its apex, that energy is sent out en masse, directed towards whatever magical purpose is being worked on.http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/MagicalTheory/fl/The-Cone-of-Power.htm :*The principle of magic energies being returned to the wielder three-fold, is a reference to the Rule of Three, a tenet held by people in some magical traditions, primarily Wiccans. It states that whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times.,http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/wiccaandpaganismbasics/a/Rule_of_Three.htm *Belle's library book says:File:609RecognizeSquidInk.png File:609WhenISawIt.png Spelle for the Removal of Errant Hairs on Any Parte of the body. Stand ye in front of a large looking glass. Looke fulle at the part of your body whereabouts the folicles sic are to be diminished. Thereafter fashion a concoction of clove spice, macerated rose-hips and milk whey. Mix the ingredients together full well and apply to the glass that reflects the portion of the body to be acted on. Say the incantation follicles be damned, get thee gone by wave of my hand. word wave your right hand in a deosil motion in a front of thine likeness and paste into a pannie''obscured'' This mixtur''obscured'' when the moon''obscured'' Appearances *Magic appears in Henry's storybook in "The New Neverland",File:310DarkCurseStorybook.png "Snow Drifts",File:321AttackOnTheTrollBridge.png "The Snow Queen"File:407EvilQueenStorybook.png and "The Song in Your Heart".File:620NewPage.png **Magic is mentioned in the storybook in "Snow Falls",File:103WereSeparated.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite3.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2"File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png and "Dreamcatcher"File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook.png *Magic is mentioned in the Underworld storybook in "Last Rites".File:521HiddenPageOne5.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} ---- ru:Магия Category:Magic